You Haven't Seen Crazy, Until You've Met HOMRA
by ElectraAngel
Summary: AU where Yang didn't get her arm cut, Mercury & Adam left to the side of good, and whatever else needs to be changed for this thing to work. Thorns (Adam x Ruby), Iceberg, Eclipse/Black Sun, Silver Dragon (Mercury x Yang) and MikoZuka! Summary: My far-fetched imagination of the boyfriends meeting Ruby & Yang's family (that ain't Summer, Tai, Raven, and Qrow)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Making a new fanfic to show those who follow (and favorite 3) me, that I'm NOT dead XD Anyway, this is only going to be a one or two-shot. Maybe longer. This is also obviously gonna have a hint of K &amp; DRRR crossover. But the guys are a team, so they're Team ANSM (Anthem). Don't judge. RWBY has no U.**

**Anyway, Ruby's outfit is kumafromtaiwan's design of her HTTYD, Weiss's outfit is the Henceforward one and she also has that Dust-Body condition here, and Blake and Yang's outfits are the ones that were used on episode/chapter 4 in volume 2. The guys' outfits are pretty much their original designs. And that almost(?) everyone's age is gonna be rigged, and that if you actually do the math on certain characters it won't add. So they may be pretty OOC.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of these awesome shits, sadly #PurelyFanmade DONT JUDGE MY OTP OF Thorns THOUGH *hides behind Pyrrha***

* * *

Chapter 1: Hesitation

Shizumi... Known for its pretty lights, where most of Japan's modern technologies are made, and where the such power-wielding people called Strains and the Seven Kings discreetly lay. And yet today, is the day when three newly graduates of Beacon and a former White Fang member set foot into the illusionary city.

"Yang, are you sure about this?"

"C'mon, Mercury! It's not like my Dad's gonna burn you all to death or something."

"Thanks, honey. That makes us feel _so much_ safer."

"Wait. Remind me again why Neptune and I have to come when we're dating Weiss and Blake?" The oblivious monkey Faunus had forgotten the reason because he never knew it in the first place since he wasn't paying attention earlier.

"Forget that. Why is it you guys have to take on a mission on the _exact_ day we have to meet yours and Yang's parents?" Ever since the morning when Team RWBY's had to leave for their mission, Neptune's been a little. . . Cranky.

"Neptune, of course I would want to be there with you because who knows what could happen if you guys are going to be dealing with Ruby's and Yang's mother and father-"

"Technically, Weiss, it's our father and Yang's mother." Correcting her partner's slight mistake, Ruby had accepted about her mother's death and that now Yang and her mother is Yang's. And as talkative as she'd usually be, she and Adam are too caught up into sweet fluffy texts to talk.

"It doesn't matter, you dunce! Remember when he sent Zweii to you both, _in the mail_!" Flicking her leader's forehead, red dust crystals started growing from her back. A sudden bark from the black-white grown dog, Zweii actually got a bit bigger. Not to mention he learned ways how to be helpful for missions for the team!

"Weiss. Crystals." Not looking up from reading her book, the feline Faunus surprisingly wasn't really annoyed right now. Sure, the old Blake would be, but when you've spent four years of Beacon and save the world with her teammates, the loudness and Zweii became easy to deal with. Even through the current facetime-conversation.

"I know, Blake." Sighing a bit heavily as the Ice Queen calmed down, she decided to continue where she left off. "You guys have to meet their father because my Father wants Neptune to first meet my teammates' parents with my team's boyfriends together and then pretty much will be judging all you guys to see if he'll fully approve of Neptune not _only_ becoming my boyfriend, but help me run S.D.C."*

"Anyway, you guys should be reaching there soon if you're correctly following the directions I sent Neptune. And don't worry, our mom is super sweet so she'll totally like you guys. And in case if she's around around though, there's Izumo-san to reason out our Dad in case you guys tick him off or something." As much as Yang tried to make them comfortable, or at least less nervous, it honestly didn't seem to be working.

"Speaking of which," thinking about it just now, Ruby formed a bit of a hurt expression, "why are you guys so afraid to meet our Dad? He's not scary or even strict father. And I mean besides for Neptune and Weiss's need." That's easy to say when her father's "public fear" is seen as "father badassness" in Ruby's P.O.V.

Noticing his little rose's face as the Faunus looked up from his phone, the masked part-bull finally broke his silence and started working his boyfriend magic on Ruby. "Beloved, look at me." Taking Mercury's phone as the birth continued to follow Mercury to their destination, Yang handed over her phone to Ruby. "We're not afraid of facing your Dad, Ruby. We're just very nervous. If you and Yang are this powerful separately, it's a bit frightening to meet the man who pretty much help gave you guys your powers."

Suddenly taking his phone back, the silverette needed this answer from either red or yellow girl. "Hey, girls. Question. Is the destination suppose to be a bar called HOMRA?"

"We'll we're screwed." The lightly tanned skin male whispered to his teammate, hoping that the answer would not be a yes.

"Wait. A _bar_!?" Both Weiss and Blake started yelling in surprise at their other two teammates

"Ruby! Yang! Their destination point is suppose to be a _bar_!? Please don't tell me your parents _drink_!" With a raging and worried Weiss Schnee, red dusts started popping out of her like daisies.

"And they're going to have to be with them until we come back from the mission! Which is probably going to be a _few days_ until it's done!" This time, Blake would not stop Weiss. They had a right to rage. All four of their boyfriends are going to go into a bar with two drunken adults and who the hell knows what could happen next.

"Weiss, Blake, don't worry about it. Dad doesn't really drink and it's only Mom that smokes when she's pissed." Trying to calm down her partner and her sister's partner, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned about the smoking. "Which, by the way, you guys really don't want to make her mad if you guys don't wanna end up in the hospital. But other than that, they'll be fine."

"_**Ruby**_!"

"Oh, look at that! We're at our needed destination. We'll call you guys later. Love you all, bye!" Quickly hanging up on the colorful 21-year old boys, the girls had a raging problem while the guys will pretty much be facing their death beds before their ladies arrive to the city.

". . . .Adam," Neptune's sudden call seemed a little fragile. "Why don't you go in first?"

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you're our girlfriend's teammate's leader's boyfriend. So you should go first."

"Why not Mercury since he's the one who had to face Yang off in a final battle to save or destroy the world?"

"Hey, don't being up what happened four years ago."

"Because it was all our first year and you got your kicked ass by a girl who's now your girlfriend?"

"Alright, Sun. How about the one that has a tail out of us goes inside first?"

"Hey! Unlike your former evilness, I was born with it."

"Not liking it now are we?"

"Oh yeah? Well, why we don't have Neptune go in first? He was the first to get one of them before us."

"Excuse me? Technically, that was you, Sun. Considering I first turned down Weiss just so I won't have to dance with her while you off with Blake."

With the constant bickering between Team ANSM, it eventually reached a pair of adults heading towards the same bar. Obliviously, the boys didn't notice the older adults as they continued arguing.

"They're here early. You think these are them?"

"Probably. They seem to fit the description we got sent about, even though they never sent pictures."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUN. Cliffy~ Alright then! I'll be working on chapter two soon, but it'll take me a while until it's posted, maybe until next weekend though. Comment who you think these two adults are~ Don't forget to favorite and follow!~**

**Until then-**

**Aurevoir, my friends!**

*S.D.C. = Schnee Dust Company


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I totally owe y guys this chapter &amp; I haven't update in forever. THE FIRST CHAPTER HAD SO MANY MISTAKES. LIKE. JFC. Anyway, I'm gonna be making this story longer than two chapters~ I own nothing, this is purely FanMade. PLEASE DON'T BASH ON MY SHIPS (other RWBY ships miiiiight? come in too later on... Maybe) Also, renaming the boy's team to be Team AMNS (Amnesia) and the outcome of Cinder's plan is my idea. It's not official, so don't bash on me for that either. And once again, I OWN ABSOLUTE****LY NOTHING.**

* * *

'Scared' is definitely one way and one word to sort of explain the young adults' main current feelings. Sure, two of four the boys were on the evil side out to destroy the world and were totally fearless and would never accept defeat. While the other two were part of the good guys that were doing their job as hunters (even though they were still teenagers) to protect this world, and have also been best friends for a long time!~ And now after some time of being a team, these guys could take on almost anything. You could throw giant robots, their differences, creatures of Grimm, and even the usual competition of Mario Kart at them; and they would still be a strong, standing team. So anyway, totally fearless, right?

Wrong.

"Guys, come _on_!" As the blonde Faunus is not only like the sunshine to Blake's darkness, Sun is also that shining ray of optimism for Team AMNS. "We've taken down so many Grimms to even begin counting, we've fought Atlas' giant robots and won, we've even had a battle against boys VS girls involving Team JNPR and our girls—"

"Which we totally got our asses handed too us." Aaaand that would make Mercury the pessimistic one. Which is ironic since he's a former bad guy. Least until he found out that Cinder wanted all the Faunus to be destroyed with humans being powerless, when all the silverette wanted was entertainment and to bring humanity down to its knees. So, obviously, he went against his former leader's back and helped bring her power down.

"Well, in all fairness," and guess who's the cliché smarty pants of the group that may or may not have a weird hair color, "having Pyrrha was already a complete disadvantage for us since her semblance's polarity—"

"Neptune, please." Stopping his childhood friend from talking any further, the former leader of Team SSSN felt like he was doing the right thing. "We're all official hunters now, and you're still being a nerd—"

"How about you both shut up and let's all just walk in there to get this started with?" As the leader of Team RWBY's boyfriends finally spoke up, even Mercury knew not to piss off Adam or else he would _destroy _your physical body during training. "I'll go in with Neptune, and Sun'll be with Mercury… Also, you guys go in first."

"Why not just go in with us?" Upon hearing a sudden voice, the younger male adults turned quickly turned around to see two guys with a woman at their side. The hunters guessed that the sudden voice belonged to the bartender man. Huh, he must be the one running this 'HOMRA Bar'. The guy definitely looks a lot more refine than a usual bartender back at Vytal (that would be Beacon's continent's name from Remnant, for those who don't know).

"Besides, it's gonna be _at least_ another hour until Mikoto-san and Shizuka-san will be back." This time, the colorfully haired adults heard that voice being from a guy who kinda looks like one of those cliché anime bishie boy that Mercury and Adam have seen one too many times all because _basically_ of Ruby and Yang.

"Izumo-san, you're not being nice enough to these kids~ Remember who Ruby's constantly been reminding us about coming today?" Honestly, but the caramel hair-colored male is being way too giddy and upbeat that it started to worry Neptune even more. "Anyway, I'm Tatara Totsuka, the Ruby's dad's vassal and I guess I was most likely put mainly as the Ruby and Yang's nanny."

"I'm Izumo Kusanagi, the girls' father's gang's strategist. FYI, the gang's name is HOMRA. I'm assuming your the boyfriends to our girls' team. If I'm also guessing right," pointing to the masked redhead, the oldest adult of the duo kinda now wears a serious look, "you're Adam Taurus; the former leader of the White Fang when you were controlling them to destroy humanity, not to mention Ruby's current and first boyfriend." Moving his arm to the silverette, Izumo's expression kinda got a little scarier. "Mercury Black, former vassal to Cinder Fall and even tried to kill Yang, if that's what it meant to get her out of the way

"They're not angry, just that you must always protect Yang and Ruby from now on." Everyone suddenly became surprised as they heard the red-dressed girl speak up. "…Anna Kushina. Now can we go inside?"

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! I FINALLY DID IT AND FINISHED CHAPTER TWOOOO. And I know it's super crappy and all, but my feelings for writing are super fragile right now. So please don't add shit to it. Everyone probably was 91% off of their character! but oh f*king well. Don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow!~**


End file.
